Confess - YAOI
by LemonLit
Summary: [Fan Lit] [ONE SHOT][Non-Con] Anime: Fruits Basket. Couple: Hatsuharu X Yuki. Hatsuharu is back from Sohma house and doesn't have much time to tell Yuki how he really feels about him. What better than to express those feelings with your body to get the point across?


_[LewdPoison]_

Confess

"Haru, don't pull!" Yuki dug his heels on the wooden floor of Shigure's home while being dragged along. "Hatsuharu!" His eyes shut tight, "You're hurting me!" The grip on his wrist was inescapable.

The commotion roused Shigure from his writing, "What's all this?" He folded his arms and leaned against the frame of the door. Haru paused and Yuki recovered his strength. "What do you plan on doing with our little rat?"

Haru gave a sheepish look, "It's none of your business." He walked past and pulled Yuki along.

"Shigure!" Yuki reached out with a hand, pleading for it to be grabbed.

"Kids." Shigure smiled as the two disappeared around a corner.

Yuki was pulled into his bedroom and released. He quickly made distance while holding onto his tender wrist, "What's this about Haru!?" He watched Haru shut his door and flick the flimsy lock into place.

"I didn't travel all the way from Akito's house to chat." Haru pulled off his belt and Yuki backed into a corner.

"What are you gonna do?" Yuki worried with a straight face. This wasn't like Haru to be rough with him. "Did Akito tell you to bring me back?" Fear sunk in his heart as Haru approached. "Don't make me hurt you, Haru." He didn't want to, but if it was required, he'd fight to stay out of Akito's direct control.

"I'm not bringing you back." Haru came up and Yuki shrunk away. He grabbed his wrist again, this time slow. "I'm not going to hurt you either." He made Yuki turn around, pushing his chest against the wall.

Yuki tried looking over his shoulder at Hatsuharu wrapping the belt around his wrists. It was buckled into place. "What's wrong with you Haru? Are you upset about something?" He worried. The ox never treated him this way.

Haru grabbed his hips gently and pulled him from the wall, "Don't exert yourself." he warned while digging his fingers into Yuki's jeans.

"H-Haru!" Yuki jerked, completely shocked. "Haru don't!" He tried to kick at him while his pants were being undone. When he let go, he lost his balance and collapsed.

The rat coughed from the hard fall onto his chest while Haru kneeled down and pushed a hand under his torso. "I told you not to exert yourself idiot, I don't want you becoming ill." He picked him up and carried him to bed. Yuki pulled weakly at the belt restraining him. Haruo took a moment to pull his shirt off.

"This isn't a good idea Haru, not at Shigure's house." Yuki complained. "Tohru and Kyo will be home soon, and Shigure is just in the other room." He spoke quietly since he figured out Haru's intentions far too late.

"Shigure wouldn't care," Haru kneeled and straddled him, "He'd probably want to use this in his trashy romance novels." He lifted Yuki's chin to adjust him before giving a quiet kiss.

Yuki breathed into his mouth nervously while Haru's hand trailed his torso, tickling him slightly to make him writhe. Once Haru parted their lips he gave a sly smile, an eager hand trailing under Yuki's shirt.

He latched his thumb and index finger onto a bud and pinched, "That hurts!" Yuki cried, turning his head away with a cringe.

"Hush, you don't want Shigure coming in, do you?" Haru pouted while stopping to snake Yuki's pants off. Yuki turned onto his side while Haru managed to remove them. Then his boxers. "Look who's hard." He bluntly pointed.

Yuki's face was flush, "That's enough." He tried hiding himself by keeping on his side and bending his leg, "It's embarrassing, Haru."

"I'm not making fun of your size," Haru removed the rest of his own clothes and let them lay in a pile nearby, "I'm happy you react this way when I fondle you. I've only gotten to touch you a few times this year." He grabbed Yuki's knee and pulled it open.

Yuki whimpered while Haru leaned down and took it into his mouth, "Ah!" He tilted his head up and bit down on his tongue to try keeping quiet. Haru was happy he stopped himself, pushing his mouth all the way onto it and swallowing it up. The rat gave a feverish moan, his eyebrows furrowing in delight. "S-Stop Haru~" He begged in whispers. For someone to walk in on them now, he'd never be able to face them again.

Haru sat up and leaned to his mouth, taking it captive while positioning himself at Yuki's entrance. He stroked himself while kissing his uke.

Once Yuki felt the member press against him, he let out a fearful groan. He tried turning his head away to speak. Unable, he bit down on Haru's bottom lip while being slowly pushed into. Haru put a hand over Yuki's mouth, licking his sore lip. He suppressed Yuki's hesitant moans while making entrance.

Yuki's chest heaved, for a moment Haru sat there just staring. He wanted to keep this sight forever of Yuki trying to swallow him in. "You're amazing, Yuki." Hatsuharu moved his hips back and pushed forward.

"Mn!" Yuki's knees tried to clasp at the pain. He ended up wrapping his legs around Haru's waist, unable to stop him from his goal. Haru started to thrust at a slow pace, giving him a tease and to test Yuki's endurance. The rat gave frustrated moans, his head trying to shift and get the hand off his captive mouth.

"Hush Yuki." Hatsuharu cooed, "I thought you didn't want Shigure hearing you." He could see his face becoming bright red, his stressed moans quieting while endured the progressive thrusting. Haru removed his hand, listening to Yuki's quick panting with every stride. "You're beautiful, Yuki." Haru knew he was being quiet for his own purposes. It was beneficial Yuki had given up. To stop now would be a crime.

Yuki bowed his head against the ox's chest, "H-Haru~" He gave a whispered moan.

"Feels good?" Haru smiled, reaching down and stroking Yuki's member. He was easily excited, hips jerked downwards. The floor reminded him he couldn't get away.

Yuki's chest strongly heaved and his body started to sweat from the constant attack on his prostate. He tried fighting the belt, unable to reach far enough to free the buckle.

"You're so cute, Yuki." Hatsuharu panted while letting up a few seconds to grab onto the paler and slender knees. He held them as leverage for his aggressive thrusts. "I'm going to come." He concentrated entirely on his release. It wasn't hard to get off with such a beautiful flawless face below him. He shoved in deep until he came, tossing his head back in delight and leaving Yuki heated from the inside out.

Yuki writhed below the oxen while he pulled out and scooted down. He put the smaller member into his mouth and sucked greedily. "H-Haru!" Yuki moaned out loud. He shuttered at the constant attack and gave out delectably sweet sounds. "I can't-" He quickly shoved his hips down against the hardwood.

"Stop moving or violently, you'll end up hurting yourself." Haru grabbed onto Yuki's small hips and shoved his legs open with his elbows, relentlessly working him towards release. "Come, I want to taste it." He kept Yuki's body at bay.

The smaller of the two let out a horribly rich but suppressed moan, "I-I'm coming~" His hips twitched and his back arched as he came. Haru devoured all he had to give and even bobbed his head for more. Yuki hissed after coming down from his high, a massive and unhappy blush riddled his face.

"I'm sure the whole house heard you." Haru said after swallowing everything and wiping his lips with his thumb. "Shigure is going to want to know everything."

"Get out of my room!" Yuki tried to kick. Hatsuharu got up before he actually got hurt and fixed his own clothing properly.

"Fine, I'll get out of your room, but I'm leaving you here like this for her to find you."

Yuki's eyes went big, "W-Wait." He managed to sit up, "Don't leave me like this. I'll do anything..." He didn't want Tohru finding out what had happened. He would never be able to look upon her again without feeling shame.

"Anything?" Haru came back and helped him stand up. "When Kyo gets home, I want you to give him a hug."

"W-What?!" Yuki cried while being released from the belt.

"That's right, you have to hug the cat." Haru put his belt on and left the rat standing alone in his room. This was going to be a bigger challenge than to face Akito.


End file.
